Las pequeñas grandes cosas
by Sugoi momo Candy
Summary: Una pequeña historia de navidad, para celebrar las fiestas de fin de año. Es LenxHoro!


Las pequeñas grandes cosas... By Candymaru  
  
^_^ Para los que creyeron que por fin se iban a librar de mi... NO! Aquí está Chibi-Candy de nuevo!!! Esta vez con una propuesta bastante diferente a mis otros fics... Como ya todos sabemos, faltan pocos días para la fecha más linda del año: La navidad. Es por esto que Chibi-Candy ha querido hacer algo para conmemorar esta hermosa fiesta! Y adivinen quien va a ser el personaje principal... SI! LEN TAO EN PERSONA! ^o^ Espero que lo disfruten... Esta es una historia de cómo pequeñas cosas pueden cambiar nuestra manera de ver las cosas... Ah! Y es LenxHoro!  
  
Shaman King le pertenece al Maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, y la navidad es de toda la gente que cree en el sentimiento de unión y amistad de la fecha (Ahhh, pero que cursi me pongo para navidad ^///^)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/  
  
Nieve...  
  
La nieve cubría todo el jardín de la pensión de los Asakura, cubriéndolo todo como un blanco y frío manto  
  
-Rápido, Tamao... Arregla esas luces!-  
  
Todos los habitantes de aquella pensión ya se estaban preparando para una importante fecha, llamada navidad. Esa fecha en que tienes la oportunidad de compartir con las personas que amas, y de demostrarles todo el afecto que sientes por ellos... Todos se hallaban allí... Yoh, Anna, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Fausto, Eliza, Chocolove y Lyserg...  
  
Todos se hallaban allí... Menos una persona  
  
-Oigan... ¿Alguien ha visto a Len?-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Una delgada figura caminaba por las congeladas calles de la ciudad, las cuales ya se hallaban vacías... Claro, todos se hallaban en sus casas, preparando todo para pasar una hermosa noche, frente al calor de las llamas, o de una deliciosa comida  
  
Pero para Len... Para Len no había calidez en nada de eso...  
  
Desde que el chico tenía memoria... Jamás en su familia nadie había ni siquiera mencionado la palabra navidad... A decir verdad, Len solo conocía esa palabra por cultura general... Los regalos, las canciones... Todo para él era algo nuevo... Aunque toda esa alegría, toda esa emoción... A Len lograban deprimirlo... No esperaba nada para navidad, ni mucho menos le interesaban los regalos debajo del árbol... Pero al ver todas aquellas caras sonrientes, todas esas voces emocionadas... Solo lo hacían sentirse más desdichado, al saber que no podía ser parte de todo el jolgorio, por más que se lo propusiera... Después de haber sido criado como lo había sido, raras cosas lo hacían sentir realmente alegre, a excepción de la sensación de haber vencido a alguien, o haber conseguido alcanzar alguna meta...  
  
Por eso el chico había decidido salir de la pensión... No quería que todos se fijaran en su cara, ni mucho menos quería arruinarles su momento especial con su falta de ánimos... Solo había dejado sus regalos bajo el árbol, y se había marchado  
  
El problema era que no tenía prevista la tormenta que ahora se abalanzaba sobre la ciudad, dejándolo congelado hasta los huesos  
  
-Frío por dentro, frío por fuera... Al fin y al cabo, ya debería estar acostumbrado...- Trataba de convencerse el chico, aunque ya empezaba a sentir como sus pies se congelaban, y sus orejas le empezaban a arder del frío, mientras la nieve y el viento gélido se azotaban contra la delgada figura del joven -Maldita tormenta...- Maldijo el shaman heredero de los Tao, mientras avanzaba a duras penas a algún lugar en que pudiera refugiarse...  
  
Y a lo lejos, alcanzó ver un techo de una galería comercial... Allí se dirigiría... y descansaría un tanto... Quizás dormiría allí, y mañana volvería a la pensión  
  
Cuando, después de lo que a Len le pareció una eternidad, logró llegar a la galería, no pudo más que desplomarse y caer rendido al suelo de cemento, que al menos no estaba tan húmedo como en el exterior... Sus piernas le dolían mucho, y le pesaban como si estas fueran de plomo... Pero el dolor ya le era indiferente a ese chico, porque después de todo había sido su único compañero durante casi toda su vida  
  
El dolor... El dolor era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado... Tanto dolor físico como espiritual... Todo eso a él le parecía tan natural que le costaba imaginarse una vida sin dolor, sin angustia, sin desesperación...  
  
Lentamente su visión empezó a nublarse, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Len no pudo más que reírse frente a su cruel destino...  
  
-Acaso... Acaso ya es hora de irme?-  
  
Y entonces lo vio  
  
Una pequeña y oscura figura se acercaba entre la tormenta... Parecía moverse con dificultad, pero al parecer aquello, fuese lo que fuese, parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas... Después de que Len forzara su mínima visión pudo ver con claridad que era lo que se aproximaba con tal penoso paso...  
  
Era un gatito... Un pequeño gatito de no más de unos 3 meses, el cual se arrastraba con dificultad hacia un lugar más cálido... Al parecer, el pequeño felino se hallaba herido de una pata, porque a su paso iba dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre...  
  
Y el gato caía a la nieve, pero de nuevo se incorporaba... Nuevamente cayó, mas al parecer la voluntad del pequeño lograba sacarlo adelante, hasta que llegó al lado del shaman, cayendo definitivamente al suelo, maullando dolorosamente  
  
-Hola, gatito...- Lo saludó el chico de los ojos dorados, mientras se tornaba hacia la figura, quien solo abrió lentamente sus ojos y maulló nuevamente, tratando de pararse y mantenerse firme de pie  
  
Y entonces Len se dio cuenta... Aquel gato... Aquella pequeña criatura... Estaba luchando por vivir... Estaba luchando contra las circunstancias, luchando para que aquello no terminara con su vida...  
  
Aquella criatura lograba mantenerse de pie, la frente en alto y la esperanza dándole fuerzas... ¿No debía él haber hecho lo mismo?  
  
Se sintió avergonzado de si mismo, al creerse perdido sin primero haber luchado para salir de allí... Había sido vencido por el frío... Y había perdido sus esperanzas...  
  
Se sentía tan débil, al ver como un gato... Un simple gato, que se hallaba en condiciones muy similares a él... Aún no perdía sus esperanzas, y trataba de sobrevivir...  
  
-Ven aquí, gatito...- Susurró el chico, mientras tomaba al animalito, el cual se acurrucaba en su regazo... -Esto No terminará así, no?-  
  
Claro que no... Después de todo, él era Len Tao... Y había vencido a la muerte una vez... ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué perder las esperanzas?  
  
Entonces, sacando fuerzas de alguna parte, el chico se levantó, con el gato aún en sus brazos  
  
-No nos rendiremos, verdad?-  
  
Qué estúpido había sido... Jamás debió haberse dejado vencer por la tristeza... Si tan solo supiera un poco más como controlar sus emociones... Pero eso era algo de lo que nadie le había enseñado jamás... Y estaba seguro que nadie jamás le enseñaría a hacer...  
  
-LEEEEEEN!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!- Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, traída por el viento hasta los oídos del shaman de china  
  
-Horo... Horo?- Preguntó el chico, mientras cerraba sus ojos... De seguro era una trampa de su cerebro... Quizás era una ilusión materializada... Ver a su amigo cerca suyo... Sentirlo a su lado... Quizás el frío lo estaba haciendo delirar...  
  
-LEEEEEN!- Seguía la voz, que se acercaba de a poco  
  
...Un maullido del gatito, quien parecía moverse intranquilo...  
  
-Aquí estabas, Len!- Una mano se posó el congelado hombro de Len, haciéndolo dar un respingo mientras abría sus ojos y se encontraba con la preocupada mirada del shaman de hielo  
  
Un momento... Horo-Horo estaba REALMENTE allí  
  
-Hola...- Saludó el shaman de china... De pronto, había perdido su capacidad de pensar en palabras coherentes... ¿Qué le decía al chico?  
  
...  
  
-ERES UN TONTO, LEN TAO! UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!- Gritó el ainu, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo en un gran abrazo -No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, tonto... Solamente a ti se te podría ocurrir salir a estas horas...-  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Jadeó Len sorprendido... ¿Horo-Horo se estaba preocupando por él? -Lo lamento, Horo...- -Tus explicaciones después, Len Tao...- Suspiró el interlocutor, mientras frotaba con sus manos los brazos entumidos del joven Tao - Mírate... Estás todo frío! Será mejor que nos apresuremos para llegar a la pensión..-  
  
Al segundo después, Len ya era llevado en la espalda del otro joven, y acarreado calle arriba, mientras el chico proveniente de china aún sostenía en sus manos al pequeño gatito  
  
-Horo-Horo...?- Habló el chico, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, sintiéndose repentinamente extremadamente tranquilo -Mhmmm?- Preguntó el aludido, mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo normal -Por qué?-  
  
...  
  
El ainu solo se detuvo por unos segundos, sin que Len pudiera ver la expresión de su cara, aunque podía sentir como de repente la cara de su amigo se había vuelto considerablemente más tibia  
  
-No lo puedes adivinar tú, Len?- Suspiró, mientras seguía caminando, esta vez pasando frente a un parque -... No me lo imagino...- Fue la sincera respuesta del chino -Luego te lo diré... Quizás para navidad- Respondió el otro chico -Ah... y qué llevas ahí?-  
  
Len solo pestañeó por unos instantes. Es cierto... el gatito también estaba herido...  
  
-Un gatito que necesita ayuda...-  
  
Horo-Horo solo se sorprendió...  
  
-¿Un... gatito?- Sonrió este... -Después de todo, es bastante tierno- Habló para si mismo -El gatito?- Preguntó Len Horo-Horo se sonrojó un poco -Obviamente el gato...- balbuceó un poco avergonzado.  
  
Que gran mentira era esa que acababa de decir...  
  
Era del chico a quien se había referido... Después de todo... Hace tiempo que había dejado de pensar en que era un arrogante con cabeza de tiburón  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos llegando...- Suspiró aliviado el shaman de hielo -Será mejor que te recuestes y duermas un poco... Mañana podrás abrir tus regalos...- -Yo... Yo voy a recibir regalos?- Preguntó incrédulo Len -A veces me sorprende tu ingenuidad, Len...- -¡¿A quién le llamas ingenuo?!- El shaman se vio ciertamente ofendido con las palabras de su amigo, haciendo que el otro solo se riera... -Obviamente recibirás regalos... Después de todo, eres nuestro amigo-  
  
Es cierto... Tenía amigos... Ya no era un individuo sumido en las sombras... Ahora era un chico relativamente común y corriente...  
  
Ahora tenía amigos...  
  
Que bien sonaba esa frase... Era como una ráfaga de calor que lo envolvía entre todo aquel frío  
  
-Ya llegamos!- Exclamó el ainu, mientras abría la puerta y entraba con mucho cuidado... No quería pasar a botar al débil chico que llevaba en su espalda -Menos mal!- Sonrió Yoh, mientras saludaba a los chicos con la mano - Tamao, podrías curar al gatito?- Preguntó Horo-Horo -No es mucho... Solo se raspó una pata- -Claro, joven Horo-Horo!- Asintió obediente la chica, mientras retiraba al felino de los brazos del joven chino y se dirigía a la cocina, mientras Len solo levantaba la mirada y le sonreía al felino -Nuestros esfuerzos no fueron en vano, no?- Habló el chico, para después volver a posar su cabeza en el hombro del ainu, mientras este solo lo miró ciertamente enternecido "Eres un buen chico después de todo, no?" -Será mejor que lo lleves a su habitación y lo dejes reposando- Habló Anna, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Horo-Horo -Claro...- Asintió el chico aterrizando a la realidad -No se lo coman todo, sí?- Advirtió luego con una sonrisa, para después partir escaleras arriba con el frío cuerpo de su amigo  
  
-Len...- Llamó el ainu, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraban -Mhmmmm...?-  
  
El shaman de hielo se arrodilló cerca del futón, mientras depositaba con sumo cuidado el extremadamente liviano cuerpo de su amigo  
  
-¿Podría saber para qué diablos saliste a estas horas, y con este clima, a la ciudad?- Preguntó el chico con mirada entre severa y preocupada  
  
Len solo suspiró... -No sé...- Respondió este -Supongo que... No quería sentirme solo dentro de tanta alegría...-  
  
Un momento... ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan sincero con Horo-Horo?  
  
-Tonto... Yo siempre voy a estar contigo- Lo retó el otro joven  
  
Len solo se quedó sorprendido frente a las palabras del otro shaman -Estarás conmigo... siempre?-  
  
-Los amigos no dejan abandonados a sus amigos, sabes?- Horo-Horo solo suspiró resignado mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Tendría que preocuparse un poco más por sus palabras si no quería ser descubierto -No debiste hacer eso...- -No lo haré de nuevo...- Suspiró de igual manera Len... Por un momento había pensado qué...  
  
Pero obviamente ellos 2 solamente eran amigos  
  
-Será mejor que te quites esas ropas...- Murmuró Horo-Horo -Eh...?-  
  
Un momento... ESO HABÍA SONADO UN POCO RARO  
  
-Te vas a seguir empapando si no te las sacas, tonto...- Horo-Horo se volteó, tratando de ocultar su bochorno... Estaba casi seguro de que Len podría escuchar su corazón latir tan fuerte  
  
-Ya lo sabía, tonto...- Len volteó de igual manera, también un poco avergonzado... En verdad... ¿Qué otro significado tendrían las palabras de ese ainu tonto?  
  
Ninguna más que la obvia... Aunque de todos modos, el chico tenía razón... Se iba a poner peor de lo que estaba si no se sacaba esas ropas que traía encima. Entonces, comenzó a sacarse las empapadas ropas...  
  
-No voltees, no voltees, no voltees- Murmuraba Horo-Horo casi inaudiblemente -No voltees, no voltees, no voltees...-  
  
Sí, es cierto... Varias veces todos sus amigos, incluyendo Len, habían ido a los baños termales, pero...  
  
Como ya lo había dicho, TODOS sus amigos, no solamente LEN  
  
Así que definitivamente, no voltearía  
  
-TONG, TONG, TONG, TONG-  
  
-Ah... Ya es navidad, Horo-Horo- habló Len, quien ya se hallaba recostado bajo sus sábanas -Feliz navidad, entonces- -Feliz navidad para ti también, Len...- Sonrió el otro shaman, mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de su amigo... Era su primera navidad junto a Len, y era la primera vez que recibía un "Feliz navidad" proveniente de sus labios... -No vas a ir a abrir tus regalos, Horo-Horo?- Preguntó Len, sorprendido de que su amigo no hubiera partido ya escaleras abajo para ir a buscar sus regalos -No hay prisa alguna...- Simplemente respondió el otro chico... Después de todo, lo que más ansiaba para navidad estaba a su lado... Tenerlo cerca, entablar una conversación con él... Eso ya era suficiente para él -Pero Horo-Horo... - Len habló un tanto extrañado -Durante toda la semana has estado saltando por toda la casa gritando que querías saber que recibirías para navidad...- -Ya te dije que está bien...- El chico sonrió, mientras posaba su mano en la frente del otro joven -Me quedaré contigo esta noche... Mañana abriremos juntos nuestros regalos...-  
  
Len solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró -Como quieras, Horo-Horo...- murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos dorados como los rayos del sol. Al ver que Len cerraba sus ojos, Horo-Horo decidió cerrarlos también, mientras su mano seguía posada en la blanca y pura frente de su amigo  
  
Por un minuto hubo un gran silencio... Hasta que Len volvió a abrir sus ojos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su compañero  
  
-Horo...- Preguntó, mientras tiraba una de las manos de su amigo para llamar su atención -Horo-Horo!- -Ahhh...- Al parecer Horo-Horo ya se hallaba medio dormido, por lo que le costó un poco "despertar" -Qué sucede?- -Por qué fuiste a buscarme, Horo-Horo?- Len preguntó, recordando la pregunta que ya le había hecho anteriormente al chico -Por qué...- Len dudó por unos segundos -Te preocupaste por mi?-  
  
Horo-Horo recordó entonces lo que le había dicho "Luego te lo diré... Quizás para navidad" Esas fueron sus palabras exactas  
  
Entonces solo suspiró -Porque eres una persona que definitivamente no quiero perder, así que no iba a arriesgarme a dejarte solo... La verdad es que ciertamente... Significas demasiado para mí como para perderte-  
  
Ya estaba dicho... Ya no había más qué decir. Horo-Horo por fin le había expresado sus sentimientos a su querido amigo... Claro, no le había dicho de frente cuanto lo amaba, pero no había que tener muchas capacidades deductivas para adivinar que desde el día en el que conoció esos ojos dorados ya jamás pudo dejar de pensar en ellos...  
  
Len solo lo miró sorprendido, mientras se incorporaba con las mejillas considerablemente rojas-Horo-Horo... No sabía que...- Horo-Horo lo interrumpió con una seña, a la vez que se incorporaba, riendo nerviosamente -Ahh... Lo siento, creo que mi hermana me debe estar esperando...- Más risitas nerviosas, mientras sus mejillas cada vez se volvían más rojas -Hasta mañana... ahhhh...-  
  
Diablos... Se suponía que jamás se lo diría!  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Len detuvo al chico antes de que se pudiera alejar -Horo- Horo...- Repitió, con la mirada baja y sus mejillas aún calientes -Los siento, Len... En verdad, yo no sé...- Horo-Horo de nuevo lo interrumpía, disculpándose casi de manera compulsiva -Calma, Horo-Horo...- Len lo miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos, haciendo que el otro chico se detuviera de inmediato, sin oponer resistencia a las palabras de su amigo -Horo-Horo... Querrías ser mi regalo de navidad por esta noche?- Sonrió el chico, mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amigo -...Len...- Sonrió el otro chico atónito, mientras lo abrazaba -Eres un tonto... Siempre seré tu regalo mientras tú lo quieras...-  
  
Y así los 2 pasaron su primera navidad juntos, aunque estaban seguros de que no iba a ser para nada la última... Ambos sentían que ese era el lugar en donde debían estar... En los brazos del otro  
  
Y Len pudo entonces cerrar sus ojos y sentir verdadera paz en su corazón... Definitivamente, le debía mucho a las pequeñas grandes cosas que se le habían presentado esa noche... Porque gracias a ellas seguía aquí... Y gracias a Dios que seguía ahí  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*  
  
^_^ Terminé! Que bonitoooooooo!!!! Y qué bonita fecha es la navidad... SIEMPRE ME PONGO MUY, MUY FELIZ PARA ESTAS FECHAS!  
  
Espero que a todos les haya gustado este fic! Y también que todos pasen unas hermosas fiestas de fin de año  
  
Ah... :3 And dun forget da reviews!  
  
°~(´´´-._.-*:-:*:-:*:R::ÿ::ü::ü::r::ö:: :N::ö:: :R::ë::n::*:-:*-:*-._.- ´´´)~° ( 


End file.
